


An act of kindness (Or a failed act of despair)

by Docto33



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Coping, Death, Despair, Heartbreak, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Mondo's jacket, One Shot, Unrequited Love, monokuma tries to be evil, my poor son, somebody hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docto33/pseuds/Docto33
Summary: Mondo dies. Ishimaru is sad. Monokuma tries to cause despair, but he apparently hes bad at that.Or alliteratively, Mondo's jacket is very special.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	An act of kindness (Or a failed act of despair)

**Author's Note:**

> I'v had this idea for a while now and am excited to finally write it down! Also i'm completely aware that Monokuma is controlled by Junko but its gonna say stuff from Monokuma's perspective even if its Junko. I hope you enjoy! And constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> -Docto33 
> 
> p.s You're awesome!! sending love and happiness your way! (〃^∇^)ﾉ ♡❣❤ ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡

Ishimaru sat on his hands and knees against the cold concrete floor. He could feel the eyes of his peers on his back, but he could care less. For his eyes were hyper focused on a small black and white bear sitting at a tiny picnic table. The thing was chowing down a steaming pile of flapjacks, with a gooey golden liquid dripping down the sides of the stack. Ishimaru's classmates cringed at his violent sobs and screams, 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳 dripping from his voice. The bear put his knife and fork down and made a poor tasted jab at the sobbing teen, something about how his only friend was in a 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 place. Soon the students of Hopes Peak Academy had, had enough. They filed into the elevator that sat behind them and left the execution room's floor. They had tried to pull their broken classmate up but he wouldn't budge, so they left.  
Ishimaru had gone quiet, his voice now hoarse and scratchy. It no longer made screams, instead opting for the occasional silent sob. His eyes no longer produced tears, instead they were red and puffy, the poor boy could hardly blink with out an intense burning settling in them.

Monokuma stared at the teen from his seat, the bear's half grin grew larger. The pure hurt, the raw pain, the unfiltered 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳, that radiated off the kid was just delicious. But Monokuma wanted 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, he 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 more. But what possibly could put this kid through more pain? He was finally starting to not be completely afraid of this place, he had made his first friend 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, the two of them fell in love, promised each other not to leave the other, all for it to be perfectly ripped away. A violent and absurd execution, to prove how inconsequential and meaningless his love's life was to the bear. The perfect despair...but there could be more, something else, a cherry on top! Ah! He had it! The two sided bear knew exactly what to do to push the boy over the deep end.  
"Say, Ishimaru..." The high pitched voice of Monokuma pierced through the previously silent room. The teen flinched but remained still, his head so far down that it was almost between his knees. Monokuma hopped down from his chair, eyes focused on the boy. Even as he walked towards the machine that just butter-fyed Ishimaru's love, his eyes remained stuck to pathetic lump. "Hey brat! I'm talkin' to ya'!" At last the teen's head rose, his eyes dull and cheeks stained. "What?" Ishimaru's voice was cold and sharp, it lacked it's usual excitement and traded it for heartbreak and exhaustion. 

A clang filled the large room, it's sound bouncing off the walls, loud and metallic. It was the sound of the metal hatch on the machine opening, the same one that had spit out the small container cruelly dubbed 'Mondo Butter' only a little while early. Monokuma rummaged through the machine, letting out occasional "eh's' and "no's." Until finally the small bear exclaimed "Ah! There it is!" And yanked a large black coat out of the machine, Ishimaru seemed to perk up lightly at this.  
The coat was much larger and heavier than Monokuma, making it difficult to carry. The small bear dragged the coat behind him occasionally stopping and huffing, before continuing. Eventually Monokuma reached the large gate, he pulled out a small controller and pressed the comically large red button that sat in the middle. A shrill alarm went off as the gate slowly opened, it's wheels squeaking and whining as it pulled its sides apart. Ishimaru's eyes remained trained on Monokuma, the boy barley blinked.

"I got somethin' for ya'!" The bear 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 finished his sentence from earlier, Ishimaru had almost forgot that Monokuma had even started a sentence, he was too focused on the coat.  
At the final squeak of the gate opening Monokuma tossed the coat down in front of Ishimaru's knees. Only the boy's eyes moved, almost as if he was frozen in place. Then Ishimaru's body seemed to start to tremor lightly. His breathing seemed to grow more ragged, like he was starting to panic.  
Yes! That was exactly what Monokuma was looking for! He wanted to see the teen crumble, he wanted to watch as the teen clung desperately to the coat and sobbed aloud, because he would never see the one he loved again. Monokuma watched with childlike glee as Ishimaru slowly began to extend a shaking hand out towards the coat. 

Yes! This was it, in 5, 4, 3, 2-

"Thank you"

What was that? Was Monokuma hearing things, or did Ishimaru just thank him? Monokuma shook his head, this couldn't be right. The boy was supposed to be writhing in pain right now, broken at the lost comfort of his love, but he wasn't. Monokuma watched dumbfounded as Ishimaru slipped the heavy coat over his thin body. Tears which should have been dry slipped from the teens eyes. 

"Thank you so much!" Ishimaru's smile was wobbly and broken at best, but it was a smile no less.  
This was ridiculous! Monokuma had half a mind to rip the coat straight off Ishimaru. But even if he tried it was to late, Ishimaru was already up and walking towards the elevator. When the doors of the elevator opened Ishimaru turned back towards the bear. 

"Maybe you do have a heart after all" With a face that's emotion could not be placed, the ultimate moral compass climbed into the elevator and left. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ishimaru clung to the new fabric around his arms. The smell of cinnamon and motor oil filled his senses, it calmed him. Even though pain and exhaustion racked through Ishimaru's body, with the coat he felt just slightly more at ease. And although tears streamed down his cheeks the last smile Ishimaru would ever have spread across his face, lonely and broken, but it was a smile no less.


End file.
